Mea Culpa
by tentakula
Summary: Schuldgefühle und Verzweiflung sind eine gefährliche Mischung. Das müssen auch Severus und Remus erkennen, als sie sich im Astronomieturm treffen [RLSS; LEMON!]


Ok, dieser One-Shot ist zwei Menschen gewidmet *G* an erster Stelle mal Elektra, die mit ihren Musikempfehlungen einen sehr großen Beitrag zu dieser Story geleistet hat *gg* Und auch deshalb, weil sie auch meine schlimmsten Launen erträgt *knuddelt* Und die zweite Person, die diese Fic gewidmet ist, ist Sevvie *lacht* jaja, er ist ja schließlich schuld an der Idee *G* er konnte ja nicht widerstehen, und musste Snapey-Schnuffel und Remus unbedingt ein Stell-dich- ein unterstellen *lacht* Auf jeden fall muss ich sagen, dass es mir total gut getan hat, nach so einer langen pause mal wieder eine fic zu schreiben *smile* und ich hoffe ihr verzeiht, dass ich so lange nix mehr geschrieben habe *lieb guckt* Und bevor ich mich weiter in endlosem Geschwafel verirre, wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
'Dir geht es nicht sonderlich, oder?' Fragte der blonde Gryffindor besorgt. Noch immer wusste er nicht, was ihn dazu bewogen hatte, hierher zu kommen. War es der Streit mit seinen besten Freunden gewesen? Oder war es einfach nur das Gefühl, unverstanden zu sein? Noch immer hielt er an seinem Standpunkt fest, dass Sirius und James einfach zu weit gegangen waren. Sie hatten Snape nicht nur gedemütigt, sie hatten ihn vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen. Das Häufchen Elend vor ihm war der beste Beweis. Nun, natürlich war er immer noch ein Slytherin, stolz, aufrecht und verbohrt. Doch wahrscheinlich waren Lupin Sinne durch die nahende Vollmondnacht so geschärft, dass er die Verzweiflung regelrecht spüren konnte, die den schwarzhaarigen Jungen umgab.  
  
'Verschwinde..... Geh doch wieder zu dem elenden Pack, das du Freunde nennst, und amüsier dich mit ihnen über mich. Oder willst du nur sehen, welch wunderbare Arbeit ihr geleistet habt?' Flammende Augen stachen ihm entgegen. Ließen ihn beinahe flüchten. Der blonde Gryffindor wusste um den Hass, den Snape auf sie hatte. Besonders auf Sirius. Und in gewisser Weise konnte er es sogar nachvollziehen. Bei sich jeder bietenden Gelegenheit versuchte sein dunkelhaariger Kumpan den Slytherin zu blamieren. Doch so weit wie heute war er noch nie gegangen. Doch es überraschte ihn nicht, dass es so eskaliert war. Sirius war ein Hitzkopf, und er hasste Snape mehr als jeden anderen Menschen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis er zu weit gehen würde. Und dies war er heute eindeutig geschehen.  
  
Doch von James war er überrascht. So wie heute hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen. Er war ein seltsames Abbild von Sirius. Zog Schritt für Schritt seinem Freund nach. Noch nie zuvor hatte er ihn so fürchterlich fies und gemein gesehen. Und wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, es hatte ihm keineswegs gefallen, was geschehen war. Doch die Beiden hatten lediglich ein müdes Lächeln für ihn übrig gehabt. Hatten ihn sogar ausgelacht, und gemeint, es geschähe dem 'arroganten Bastard' schon ganz recht. Nun, vielleicht hatten sie recht. Vielleicht war Snape ein Ekel, doch nicht mal er verdiente es so gedemütigt zu werden.  
  
'Es tut mir leid, was geschehen ist..... Ich weiß, du gibst auf meine Entschuldigung nicht sonderlich viel, und wahrscheinlich wirst du es als Verspottung abtun. Doch ich meine es aus dem tiefsten Inneren meines Herzens. Entschuldige...' sagte er zu dem am Boden sitzenden Jungen. Seine dunkelschwarzen Augen waren immer noch auf ihn fixiert, und verursachten einen kalten Schauer auf seiner Haut. Diese Augen schienen so kalt, so abgrundtief zu sein, dass Lupin schon fast befürchtete darin zu versinken. Hatte er sich eigentlich schon jemals zuvor gefragt, warum dieser Junge so war wie er eben war? Zu seiner eigenen Beschämung musste er sich eingestehen, dass er noch nie einen weiteren Gedanken an Snape verschwendet hatte. Er war einer der Menschen, denen man am liebsten aus dem Weg ging, die man kaum, bis gar nicht um sich haben wollte. Und die das absolut Böse verkörperten.  
  
Noch immer kam keine Erwiderung des schwarzhaarigen Jungen und Lupin war schon versucht, wieder die Stufen zurück in die Korridore hinabzusteigen. Er hatte gesagt, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag, und nun war es an Snape ob er ihm glaubte oder nicht. Er wusste, dass es nichts gab, was er noch sagen konnte, um den Slytherin davon zu überzeugen, dass es wirklich die Wahrheit war.  
  
Langsam drehte er sich um, und wollte mit hängenden Schultern den Astronomieturm wieder verlassen, als er die dumpfe Stimme von Snape hörte. 'Es tat verdammt weh....' Langsam drehte sich der blonde Junge um, und sah seinen Gegenüber an. Und was er nun in diesen schwarzen Augen sah, ließ sein Herz gefrieren. Ja, es hatte ihn verletzt, noch mehr sogar, es hatte ihn bis in sein tiefstes erschüttert.  
  
Mit seltsam langsamen Bewegungen erhob sich Snape, ließ ihn um so vieles älter erscheinen, als er eigentlich war. 'Noch nie zuvor habe ich mich so erniedrigt gefühlt, habe gewünscht meinem Leben hier entfliehen zu können. Und einen kurzen Moment habe ich mir sehnlicher als alles andere gewünscht, einfach nur tot zu sein...' Seine Stimme war unwirklich leise, ließen keine Emotionen nach außen scheinen. Und doch verfehlte sie die Wirkung keineswegs, sondern vielmehr unterstrich seine Aussage nur noch. 'Ich rechne dir deine Entschuldigung hoch an, und auch wenn ich nicht weiß warum, ich glaube dir die Ehrlichkeit deiner Worte. Doch das ändert nichts daran, was geschehen ist.' Der schwarzhaarige Junge stand nun Lupin mit im Rücken verschränkten Armen gegenüber. Und die Kälte die von ihm ausging, ließ den Gryffindor hart schlucken. Wenn ein Mensch schon in so frühem Alter eine solche Eiseskälte entwickeln konnte, was musste dafür geschehen? Lupin wollte sich dies nicht wirklich vorstellen. Er wusste nicht allzu viel über die Familie von Snape, doch das was er wusste, hatte ihm bereits kalte Schauer den Rücken hinabgejagt. 'Es.... Ich....' stotterte er hilflos, unfähig die passenden Worte in seinem verwirrten Geist zu finden.  
  
'Gib es auf Lupin. Versuch nicht etwas Hoffnungsloses damit zu retten, dass du sinnlose Worte vor dich hinbrabbelst. Es gibt keine Worte dafür, was geschehen ist. Nicht nur diese dumme Episode von vorhin, oder die noch lächerlichen Streiche, die ihr mir immer wieder und wieder spielt. Viel mehr schmerzte mich die Verbundenheit, und die perfide Freude, die ihr empfandet, als ihr mich .... Ich weiß, ihr hasst mich. Ich halte es nicht anders, doch weißt du warum ich euch so sehr hasse?'  
  
Lupin blieb nichts anderes übrig als hilflos den Kopf zu schütteln. Nein, er hatte sich niemals Gedanken darum gemacht, was Snape fühlen könnte, oder warum er das tat was er eben tat. Er konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, dass es jemals anders war. Der dunkelhaarige Slytherin war immer das Objekt ihres Spottes gewesen. War immer der Bösewicht für die vier Freunde gewesen. Und Lupin hätte gelogen, wenn er gesagt hätte, dass es ihn nicht auch zeitweise gefiel, wenn der arrogante Junge aus dem anderen Haus durch sie in Schwierigkeiten geriet.  
  
'Weil ihr mich vom ersten Tag an gehasst habt.' Antwortete Snape leise. 'Ihr habt niemals auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie ich mich dabei fühlen könnte, wenn ihr hinter meinem Rücken lästert. Wenn ihr wieder einmal neue Schimpfwörter für mich in Umlauf gebracht habt, oder wie ich euer verdammtes Kichern gehasst habe, wenn ich an euch vorbei ging. Ich wollte niemals euer Freund sein, wollte niemals zu euch gehören. Doch wäre etwas Akzeptanz zuviel verlangt gewesen?' Diese Worte trafen Lupin wie ein Schlag. Und noch viel schlimmer traf ihn, dass Snape wohl wirklich recht hatte. Sie hatten nicht ein Mal versucht Snape als Menschen zu sehen. Sie sahen nur immer den Slytherin. Sie sahen seine arrogante Statur, sein überhebliches Gehabe. Sie hatten nur das gesehen, was sie gewollt hatten, niemals den Mensch dahinter.  
  
'Warum.....' Doch bevor Lupin weitersprechen konnte, fiel ihm der dunkelhaarige Junge schon ins Wort. 'Warum ich niemals etwas gesagt habe? Warum ich das Alles über mich ergehen ließ? Dafür kennst du mich zu wenig, um dies verstehen zu können. Ich würde eher sterben als diese Schwäche offen zu legen. Nun, in gewisser Weise habe ich es hiermit getan. Und wahrscheinlich würde ich es keine Stunde später leugnen jemals gesagt zu haben. Außerdem, Lupin, ich bin kein Unschuldslamm. Ich habe bereits jetzt Dinge getan, die du niemals nachvollziehen könntest. Doch ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich nicht nur der eiskalte Klotz bin, für den ihr mich anscheinend haltet.' Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging wieder näher an die steinerne Wand zu, ließ sich mit dem Rücken daran hinabgleiten, und verharrte wieder in der Position, in der Lupin ihn aufgefunden hatte. 'Würdest du jetzt bitte gehen?' Die emotionslose Stimme des Slytherin glich mehr dem kühlen Befehlston eines Lehrers als dem eines Schülers. Dennoch wich der blonde Junge keinen Schritt von der Stelle.  
  
'Ich weiß nicht, was heute in sie gefahren ist, warum sie dich derart blamieren wollten. Ich habe sie selbst nicht wiedererkannt... Es war als hätte ich würde ich vollkommen fremde Personen beobachten und nicht die Menschen, mit denen ich die letzten sechs Jahre fast jede freie Minute verbracht habe. Ich will dadurch ihr Verhalten keineswegs rechtfertigen, noch will ich mich für sie entschuldigen, was sie getan haben... Ich ....' Vorsichtigen Schrittes ging er näher auf den Slytherin zu, unsicher ob dies wirklich die richtige Entscheidung war. In gewisser Weise wollte er hier weg, weit weg von Snape, vielleicht sogar weit weg von seinen Freunden.  
  
Endlich hatte er sich dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen soweit genähert, dass er nun unmittelbar neben ihm stand. Langsam ließ er sich neben ihm nieder, brach den ständig währenden Augenkontakt nicht ab. 'Warum bist du noch immer hier, du solltest doch dein schlechtes Gewissen mittlerweile erleichtert haben...' sagte Snape. Seine schmalen Lippen schienen sich kaum zu bewegen, und doch war seine Stimme klar und verständlich zu hören.  
  
Lupin konnte nur mehr schweigen. Was sollte er denn auch schon erwidern? Kein Wort, bekannt oder unbekannt, konnte ausdrücken, was er in diesem Moment fühlte. Und bevor er weitere Worte von sich gab, die immer wieder nicht wirklich der Wahrheit nahe kamen, zog er es eher vor stumm zu bleiben.  
  
'Bin ich wirklich so ein schrecklicher Mensch? Warum, verdammt noch mal hassen mich alle? Du hast Black, du hast Potter und du hast Pettigrew. Doch wen habe ich? Selbst meine Mutter hat mich von sich gestoßen, zog es lieber vor, mich als ihren Sohn zu verleugnen. Doch wie sollte ein anderer mich auch nur etwas mögen können, wenn selbst meine Mutter es nicht kann, oder?' Und das Geräusch, dass nun folgte, versetzte Lupins Herz einen Stich. Snapes Stimme hatte bei seiner Aussage gezittert, klang seltsam fremd. Doch als auch noch dieses leise Wimmern folgte, war er selbst den Tränen nahe. Und bevor er selbst wusste, was er tun sollte, schlossen sich seine Arme um den anderen Jungen, pressten ihn fest an sich, als ob er Angst hatte ihn zu verlieren, als wolle er bis in alle Ewigkeit eine Verbindung mit ihm eingehen.  
  
Wie dumm war er nur gewesen. Er hatte geglaubt, nichts könnte den Slytherin berühren, nicht konnte ihm etwas anhaben. Dass alles, was geschah spurlos an ihm vorübergehen würde. Warum hatte er nicht schon früher gemerkt, dass er nur einem Irrtum erlegen war. Warum hatte er nicht schon vorher gemerkt, dass Snape nur eine Maske aufgesetzt hatte, um sich selbst zu schützen. Seine Sinne, seine Sensibilität auf die er sonst so stolz war, hatte kläglich versagt.  
  
Snapes Körper zitterte hilflos und wurde nur durch ein leises Schluchzen unterbrochen Traurig schloss er die Augen und wartete bis der Junge in seinen Armen aufhörte zu weinen.  
  
~*~  
  
Lupin wusste nicht mehr wie lange er auf dem kalten Steinboden gesessen hatte, immer noch das bibbernde Bündel Mensch in seinen Armen. Er hatte mit geschlossenen Augen den verzweifelten Lauten gelauscht und gewartet. Doch allmählich... waren es stunden gewesen? ... waren sie seltener geworden. Snape schien sich wieder zu beruhigen, schien seine ganze Verzweiflung hinausgeweint zu haben. Und der Gryffindor ertappte sich dabei, wie er sich fragte, wie lange diese Gefühle bereits in Snape rumort hatte? Wie lange er wohl schon diesen ganzen Frust hinuntergeschluckt hatte. Und intuitiv wusste er, dass es schon zu lange gewesen sein musste.  
  
Wieder und wieder formten sich die Fragen, warum er niemals versucht hatte dem ganzen Treiben Einhalt zu gebieten. Warum er sich nicht ein einziges Mal gefragt hatte, wie Snape sich fühlte. Und die Antwort die er auf diese Fragen erhielt, war immer die Gleiche. Es hatte ihn einfach nicht interessiert.  
  
Er hatte sich immer für sein Einfühlungsvermögen gerühmt, sich immer vor Augen gehalten, wie sozial verträglich er doch war. Und bei dem Menschen, der anscheinend am meisten litt, hatte sein Egoismus sich ihm in den Weg gestellt.  
  
Langsam verebbte das Zittern, das den Körper des dunkelhaarigen Jungen durchzog, und Snape löste sich von ihm. Mit starrem Blick ließ er sich wieder zurück an die steinernen Mauern gleiten. Keinen noch so kurzen Augenblick ließen diese durchdringenden Augen ihn los. Hielten seinen Blick weiter gefangen, als ob dadurch ein Bann aufrechterhalten werden sollte. Und in gewisser Weise stimmte dies sogar. Etwas seltsames war geschehen. Als wäre sein gesamtes Denken von einer dicken Decke befreit worden, sah er den schwarzhaarigen Jungen an. Und auch wenn es sich verrückt anhörte, zum ersten Mal sah er den Menschen, der hinter dieser starren Maske lebte.  
  
'Stimmt es? Seid ihr ein Paar? Ich meine Black und du? Ist an den Gerüchten etwas dran?' Hörte der Gryffindor die immer noch leicht zitternde Stimme von Snape. Und einen Augenblick schien es Lupin als würde eine eisige Welle über ihn hinwegfegen. 'Ich weiß nicht...' setzte er an, doch dann wurde ihm gewahr, dass es keinerlei Lügen bedurfte. Dieser Moment war einfach zu kostbar um ihn dadurch zu verstören sich in hilflosen Ausreden zu flüchten. 'Nein sind wir nicht. Auch wenn ich wünschte es wäre anders. Sirius ist der Frauenwelt einfach zu sehr verfallen, als dass er mich anders sehen könnte, wie einen Freund.' Ergänzte der blonde Junge resignierend.  
  
In so mancher Nacht wünschte er sich, dass sein bester Freund bei ihm war. Dass sie nicht nur platonisch auf der selben Ebene wären. Dass die Berührungen nicht nur freundschaftlicher Natur wären, sonder geprägt von Leidenschaft und Verlangen. So manche Nacht hatte er sich wilden Träumereien hingegeben, in denen die Hände die ihn berührten, nicht seine eigenen waren, sondern die von Sirius. In der die Lust, die ihn durchflutete, wenn er sich selbst erleichterte, durch den dunkelhaarigen Jungen verursacht werden würde, und nicht von ihm selbst. Doch dies alles war und würde wahrscheinlich für immer nur eine Fiktion bleiben. Würde nie mehr als eine Sehnsucht seines schwachen Geistes bleiben, der nach seinem Freund als Liebhaber lechzte.  
  
Ganz in Gedanken versunken, holte ihn erst die dumpfe Stimme des Slytherin wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. 'Wie ist es einen Mann zu küssen?' Fragte Snape in seiner monoton gehaltenen Stimme. Als wäre seine Frage nicht so intim und aufwühlend, wie sie eben war. Als redete er über das Wetter, oder über den morgigen Schultag. Lupins Gedanken rasten. Warum wollte er dies überhaupt wissen? Der Gryffindor zögerte mit seiner Antwort. Bisher hatte er noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass es anscheinend so offensichtlich war. Und es beunruhigte ihn, dass gerade Snape sein Geheimnis zu kennen schien.  
  
'Wie ist es eine Frau zu küssen?' Entgegnete er heiser. 'Man kann es nicht erklären, zu beschreiben, dafür wurden noch keine passenden Worte kreiert. Und doch ist kein Unterschied. Verstehst du?' Versuchte er zu erklären, was nicht zu erklären war. Wie sollte er das Gefühl beschreiben, die Lippen des Menschen, den jeder neue Herzschlag galt, auf den eigenen zu fühlen? Die Wärme die den Körper durchzog, wenn sich die zarte Haut sich an die eigene schmiegte? Wie sollte er den Moment beschreiben, in dem die Welt stillstehen schien?  
  
'Nein....' antwortete Snape mit einem traurigen Unterton.  
  
Verwirrt sah Lupin den anderen Jungen an. Diese knappe Verneinung, die so vieles bedeuten konnte, und doch so wenig. Auch wenn er nicht wusste woher, er verstand, dass Snape diese Erfahrung noch niemals gemacht hatte.  
  
Wahrscheinlich war es sein schlechtes Gewissen, vielleicht auch nur das Gefühl, dass er dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen etwas schuldete, und auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob es richtig war, folgte sein Körper dem instinktiven Befehl. Langsam beugte er sich nach vorne. Hielt dicht vor dem Gesicht des Anderen an. Fast schon wartend, dass er ihn wegstoßen würde. Dass er ihn verspotte, und ihn anschreien würde. Doch das Gesicht des Slytherin blieb starr, nur sein Adamsapfel hob und senkte sich für einen kurzen Moment fast schon krampfhaft. Lupin interpretierte es als stille Einverständniserklärung.  
  
Lupin war selbst überrascht, wie seltsam schön es sich anfühlte. Es war nicht so, wie es sein sollte, jedenfalls nicht zur Gänze. Und doch fühlte es sich richtig an. Jedenfalls in gewisser Weise. Es war keine Liebe die sie zusammenführte, es war nicht einmal ein unstillbares Verlangen und dennoch war eine mysteriöse Chemie zwischen ihnen.  
  
Snape, der sich nach ein wenig Wärme sehnte, und nach dem Gefühl, nicht nur ein abstoßendes Wesen zu sein, dass von aller Welt gemieden wurde. Und er selbst, der auch hier und jetzt sich verzehrend nach jemanden sehnte, der wohl niemals ihm gehören würde. Er wusste, dass seine Tat dadurch nicht gerechtfertigt war. Dass es immer noch schändlich war, jemanden derart zu benutzen, und sei es auch nur für so etwas Unschuldiges wie einen harmlosen Kuss.  
  
Zögerlich löste er sich von Snape und sah ihm wieder ins Gesicht. Das Gesicht des Slytherin erschien in einem unheimlichen Licht, durchzogen von unschuldiger Röte, und tiefgreifender Traurigkeit. Es wirkte anmutig und schön. Die Gegensätzlichkeit zu seinem sonstigen Aussehen konnte nicht größer sein. Und doch war die Mimik, das kontrollierte Zucken gewisser Gesichtspartien identisch. Seine Lippen, sonst verzogen zu einem hauchdünnen Strich, erstrahlten in einem grotesken Rot, und doch vervollständigte es den Gesamteindruck nur noch.  
  
'Zeig mir mehr....' hörte er den anderen Jungen sagen. Und einen kurzen Moment glaubte Lupin wirklich er musste sich verhört haben. Snape verlangte mehr? Unglauben schlich sich in seine Augen. Hilflos formte er lautlose Worte mit seinen Lippen. 'Bist du sicher?' Brachte er mehr als mühvoll heraus. Auch wenn er nicht verleugnen konnte, dass sich nicht ein Teil in seinem Inneren über diese Aufforderung freute. Und auch dieser Teil war es, der nur allzu bereitwillig der Forderung nachgehen würde. War es das Wesen, dass in ihm hauste? Dieses alte Geschöpf, dass ihn in Vollmondnächten aufsaugte, und ihn hilflos in sich selbst einsperrte? War es dieses Wesen, dass nach Blut und Gewalt lechzte. Das nur auf die primitiven Instinkte hörte, oder vielmehr daraus bestand?  
  
Snape nickte leicht, ein anderer hätte es wohl nicht einmal gemerkt. Doch auch diese Dunkelheit konnte Lupin nicht täuschen, und ihm die versteckte Zustimmung verbergen. Zögerlich wandte er sich wieder dem Slytherin entgegen. Ignorierte seinen Verstand, der ihm riet, dies nicht weiter zu verfolgen, da die Konsequenzen für beide wohl kaum absehbar waren. Es war schwer die gellende Stimme in seinem Inneren zu überhören, die ihn davor warnte den Jungen vor sich zu nehmen. Gerade in dieser Situation, in der der dunkelhaarige Junge so verletzlich wie noch nie zu sein schien. Er wusste, er beging einen Fehler, und doch konnte er sich nicht davon abhalten, erneut die verlockenden Lippen seines Gegenübers in Besitz zu nehmen. Nicht mehr scheu und zögerlich, sonder verlangend und fordernd.  
  
Seine Zunge spaltete wie im wilden Taumel die Lippen des Anderen, verschaffte sich schon fast mit Gewalt den Zugang in die Mundhöhle des Slytherin. Lupin konnte die Unsicherheit spüren, die Snape durchzog, und den leichten Widerwillen. In jeder anderen Situation hätte er den Kuss abgebrochen, doch nun schien es ihm fast unmöglich dies so enden zu lassen. Seine Instinkte, aufgepeitscht von einem wilden Verlangen, hatten die Oberhand ergriffen. Immer weiter und weiter drang seine Zunge in die warme Mundhöhle ein, die ihn nur zögerlich empfing. Von Zeit zu Zeit versuchte Snapes eigene Zunge die seine zu vertreiben, verwickelte sie mehr und mehr in ein wildes Spiel um Macht.  
  
Nur mehr am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung spürte er wie sich die Hände des anderen Jungen in seiner Robe verkrampften, wie sie ihn gleichzeitig von ihm wegdrücken wollten und ihn doch näher an den verkrampften Körper dirigierten. Das Aroma, das ihm in die Nase stieg, verschlimmerte seinen ohnehin schon umwölkten Verstand noch mehr. Es war eine süßlich, verführerische Mischung aus Angst, Unsicherheit und verhohlenem Interesse.  
  
Langsam glitt seine Hand an der enganliegenden Robe des anderen Jungen entlang. Verstärkte weiter den Druck, je tiefer er hinabglitt. Das leichte Schaudern des Körpers unter sich, fachte seine Gier weiter an. Noch nie zuvor hatte er solch einen Hunger nach der Berührung eines anderen Menschen empfunden. Und wie blitzende Fetzen zuckte immer wieder Blacks Gesicht vor seinem Geist auf. Wäre er bei Sinnen gewesen, hätte er die Skurrilität, um nicht zu sagen Perversität dieser Situation erkannt.  
  
Als seine Hand an dem zuckenden Schoß zum liegen kam, sich sanft und doch bestimmt näher an den hindernden Stoff drückte, entfuhr dem Hals Slytherin ein heiseres Stöhnen. Sein Körper verkrampfte sich zum wiederholten Male. Doch als Lupins Hand sich in ein sanftes Wechselspiel zwischen Kraft und Loslösung einpendelte, löste sich die Verspannung langsam. Snapes Atem wurde mit jeder Sekunde schneller, als wollte er auf einmal die gesamten Entbehrungen nachholen, die ihm so lange verwehrt geblieben waren. Er war wie ein Verdurstender, der maßlos Wasser in sich goss, ohne daran zu denken, dass sein Magen womöglich die Flut nicht aufnehmen konnte. Scheu fühlte der Gryffindor wie sich Snapes Becken zu heben begann, sich immer weiter der Hand entgegenstreckte, die ihn gleichermaßen so viel versprach und ihn doch nur benutzte.  
  
Hastig öffnete Lupin die Knöpfe der dunkelschwarzen Robe, und glitt tiefer in den fließenden Stoff. Wie durch einen nicht ausgesprochenen Zauber glitt der weiche Stoff auf die Seite, als würde auch er Lupins Handeln unterstützen wollen.  
  
Auch die darunter liegende Hose wurde von seinen gierigen Fingern in Windeseile geöffnet. Seine Gedanken formten immer wieder und wieder nur ein Gesicht, mit all seinen Feinheiten, mit seinen Unebenheiten, fast schon als perfektes Abbild. Doch es war keinesfalls das Gesicht des Jungen, der wirklich unter ihm lag, und sich seinen Zärtlichkeiten sehnsüchtig hingab. Wann hatte er dieses bekannte Gesicht nur so eingehend studiert? Warum wusste er, wie gradlinig sich die feine Falte über der Stirn des Dunkelhaarigen hinwegzog? Oder die leichte Erhebung auf seinem Nasenrücken, die man nur sehen konnte, wenn man seinem Gesicht ganz nahe war. So verflucht nahe, dass es schon fast schmerzte.  
  
Er fühlte das pochende Glied unter seinen Fingern, und wie von selbst, als wären sie niemals für etwas anderes geschaffen worden, schlossen sie sich darum. Hielten fest, was niemals für ihn bestimmt gewesen war. Er spürte ein erschauderndes Keuchen, und nur für einen kurzen Moment, hielt der Kampf, den er sowohl mit seiner Zunge als auch mit seinem Körper austrug an. Alles fühlte sich so richtig an. Die Finger an seiner Robe krampften sich noch verzweifelter in seinen Stoff, zogen ihn weiter an den bebenden Körper, der gleichsam kühl und abweisend war, und doch einladend und verlangend. Seine Hand glitt über das warme Fleisch, verlor sich in einem Takt, den er nur unbewusst schon vor langer Zeit festgelegt hatte. Er spürte, dass der Körper unter ihm nicht lange durchhalten würde, dass die Anspannung, sich über Jahre hinweg potenziert, einfach zu groß war. Langsam löste er sich, noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen von dem Mund des anderen Jungen, löste nahtlos seine Hand an dem steifen Glied ab. Seine Lippen schlossen sich sanft um das zuckende Fleisch.  
  
In langsamen Takt1 glitt er über das errigierte Glied des anderen Jungen, ließ seine Zunge an der Naht auf der Rückseite entlang gleiten, registrierte nicht ohne ein gewisses Maß an Befriedigung, wie sich der Körper unter ihm wandte. Genoss die warme Feuchtigkeit, die sein Mund produzierte, den süßlich herben Geschmack, der sich immer weiter in seinem Mund ausbreitete.  
  
Lupin spürte, wie sich das Becken unter ihm hob, sich weiter seinem saugenden Mund entgegenstreckte, weiter das Glied in seinen Rachen schieben zu wollen. Mit sanfter Gewalt versenkte er seine Hände in den Beckenknochen des Anderen, verdammte ihn dazu still zu halten. Eine zitternde Hand vergrub sich in der hinteren Partie seines Haarschopfes, glich sich seinem eigenen Takt unwillkürlich an. Immer weiter erhöhte er seinen Takt, trieb den Körper unter sich immer weiter voran.  
  
Einen kurzen, und dennoch fast magischen Moment bevor sich der heiße Samen in seinem Mund verteilt, konnte er fühlen, wie sich alles in diesem anscheinend so zerbrechlichen Körper zusammenzog, wie sich die angestaute Energie sammelte, um sich dann in einem letzten alles entscheidenden Moment freizusetzen. Ein langgezogenes, zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen 'Ah' drang an seine Ohren, bevor das Glied in seinem Mund zu explodieren schien. Das Sperma reizte seine Geschmacksnerven, brachte ihn fast selbst um den Verstand. Gehorsam schluckte er.  
  
Als er sich erhob, und zum ersten Mal seit einer halben Ewigkeit, wie es schien, wieder die Augen öffnete, krampfte sich ein kaltes Eisen um sein Herz. Er hatte vergessen, wer unter ihm gelegen hatte, hatte vollkommen verdrängt, dass nicht Black es war, dem er einen geblasen hatte. Und dass der Junge, dem er so bereitwillig Erleichterung verschafft hatte, noch vor kurzem weinend in seinen Armen gelegen hatte. Die Schuldgefühle die sich in ihm ausbreiteten, waren fast unerträglich. Warum hatte er sich dazu hinreißen lassen? Warum hatte er Snape so einfach benutzen können? Die Situation, an Grässlichkeit kaum mehr zu überbieten, breitete sich in vollem Ausmaß vor ihm aus.  
  
Und als die pechschwarzen Augen die seinen trafen, schwindelte es ihn leicht. Der Blick, dem er nun gegenüberstand, hatte sich noch um ein vielfaches verhärtet. War noch vor kurzem Verbitterung und Verzweiflung darin zu erkennen gewesen, so herrschte nun nur noch Eiseskälte. Sie hatten sich noch mehr als sonst versteinert, ließen nun überhaupt keinen Blick mehr auf das Innere ihres Besitzers zu.  
  
Lupin formte unzusammenhängende Wörter mit seinen Lippen, versuchte krampfhaft Worte in seinem verwirrten Geist zu finden, die angebracht waren. Doch keines schien auch nur ansatzweise geeignet dafür zu sein, hier und jetzt ausgesprochen zu werden. 'Ich.... ich wollte...' begann er stotternd, 'Es tut mir...'  
  
'Lupin, nicht!' unterbrach ihn der schwarzhaarige Junge, noch immer etwas außer Atem. 'Jedes weitere Wort ist jetzt unnötig.' Ergänzte er. Seine Stimme war genauso eisig, wie der Blick der immer noch auf Lupins Gesicht ruhte. 'Vergessen wir einfach, dass dies hier jemals geschehen ist.' Mit diesen Worten stand Snape auf, und versuchte seine Kleidung wieder einigermaßen in Ordnung zu bringen. Noch immer mit schuldbewussten Blick beobachtete der blonde Junge ihn. Er wollte nicht einfach so auseinander gehen, wollte nicht, die nagenden Schuldgefühle in sich tragen, die ihn wohl nicht mehr so schnell loslassen würden. Er wollte Snape sagen, dass es nicht seine Absicht gewesen war, ihn einfach so zu benutzen. Er wollte ihm sagen, dass es ihm leid tat, was geschehen war. Er wollte nicht einfach schweigen müssen, mit all den verschiedenen Gefühlen, die in ihm herrschten, und doch brachte er kein einziges Wort heraus. Sah stumm zu, wie der Slytherin langsam zur Tür hinaus verschwand. Ihn keines einzigen weiteren Blickes würdigte.  
  
Als die Türe hinter Snape lautstark ins Schloss fiel, löste sich allmählich die Erstarrung. 'Es tut mir leid...' sprach er leise in die Dunkelheit und in die Leere.  
  
The End 


End file.
